


Hagumi to the Rescue

by minamiskotori



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: When Kasumi gets sick, it's up to Hagumi to help her get better!





	Hagumi to the Rescue

Saaya sat in front of the counter, reading the texts Kasumi sent her with a sad expression on her face. While she was busy, Hagumi strolled into a Yamabuki Bakery, carrying a tote bag with Kitazawa Butchery’s signature logo on it. “Good morning, Saaya-chan!” Hagumi exclaimed. “I brought the chicken you wanted!” 

 

Hagumi set the bag down on the counter. Saaya looked up from her cell phone, and smiled when she saw that Hagumi brought her her groceries, and put the bag off to the side.

 

“Thanks, Hagumi.” Saaya said, putting the bag off to the side. “How are you today?”

 

“I'm doing great! Kaa-kun and her family are taking me out to dinner later, and I’m so excited!” Hagumi exclaimed.

 

“Well, Hagumi…” Saaya’s smile disappeared. “I’m afraid Kasumi told me that she got sick this morning, so she can’t you to dinner.”

 

Immediately, Hagumi started crying tears of disappointment. “Oh...really?” Hagumi sniffed. She wiped away her tears, and started to pout. 

 

“I’m sorry, I know you were really looking forward to seeing her.” Saaya said.

 

Just then, a light bulb popped into Hagumi’s head. “Wait, I have an idea! I’ll bring Kaa-kun some food to make her feel better!” 

 

“That’s a good idea, Hagumi, but I think you should-” Before Saaya could finish her sentence, Hagumi had already ran off.

 

* * *

 

Kasumi touched her hot forehead, and let out a groan. Her mom told her to stay in bed to get some rest, but she didn’t feel like sleeping. She wanted to play her guitar, or go out to dinner with Hagumi like she promised her a week ago. Speaking of, Kasumi felt awful for breaking a promise between her and her best friend, and she was sure Hagumi was disappointed, too.

 

Just then, Kasumi heard her cellphone ring from downstairs. She got out of bed and slowly crept her way down to the kitchen, until she saw that Asuka had already answered the phone.

 

“Hello? ...Oh, it’s you, Hagumi.” Asuka said.

 

“Hey! Asuka, give me back my phone! I think Hagu wants to talk to me!” Kasumi said, although her voice was croaky due to her sore throat.

 

“No, Kasumi! You should be in bed!” Asuka shouted.

 

Despite Kasumi’s begging, Asuka ignored her to continue talking to Hagumi over the phone. After a few seconds, Asuka handed the phone over to Kasumi. “Looks like Hagumi  _ does  _ want to talk to you. My bad.” 

 

“Thank you, Asuka!” Kasumi said. Asuka replied with a groan, and she walked off to watch television. With the phone in hand, Kasumi went upstairs to her room.

 

Now by herself, Kasumi continued her conversation with Hagumi over the phone.

 

_ “Hi, Kaa-kun! I heard you’re sick, so I want to go over to your house and cook for you! Are you okay with that?”  _

 

“Sure! I’d love to have you come over!” Since Hagumi and Kasumi were already dating, Kasumi knew she could trust Hagumi enough to let her come over to her house.

 

“Okay! I’m bringing you chicken dumplings! Is there anything else you want, Kaa-kun?”

 

“Oh! I want the specialty croquettes!” Kasumi exclaimed. 

 

“Alright, Croquettes it is!” Hagumi said, “I’ll see you soon, Kaa-kun! Love you!”

 

“I love you too, Hagu Hagu!” Kasumi kissed the screen of her phone, even if it meant she had to sanitize it later, and hung up. Now, Kasumi could catch up on rest until Hagumi arrived with her food. She laid back down her bed, closed her eyes, and started to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

As Asuka was watching TV, she heard somebody knock on the door. She got off the couch and walked over to the door. “Who’s there?” She asked.

 

“It’s me, Hagumi! Nice to meet you, Asuka-chan!” Came Hagumi’s high-pitched voice.

 

Knowing her voice was familiar, Asuka let Hagumi in. “Uh, hello, Hagumi. Why are you here?”

 

“Kaa-kun said she wanted me to make some food for her! You can watch, if you want!” She said.

 

Asuka shook her head. “No, thanks. I’m good. But...I guess I will have some of whatever you’re cooking.”

 

“Mmm! That’s good! I’m making croquettes and chicken dumplings!” Hagumi said, as she turned on the stove.

 

“Chicken dumplings...and croquettes? Okay, maybe I will watch.” Asuka walked over to the kitchen.

 

“It’s not anything super complex,” Hagumi said as she placed the croquettes in the microwave, “I’m just heating the food up for Kaa-kun. Chicken dumplings and croquettes are nutritious, so they’re good to eat while sick.”

 

Just then, the microwave beeped, and Hagumi took the croquettes out. 

 

“See? They’re nice and crispy now!”

 

“Yeah, they do look delicious...can I have one?” Asuka asked.

 

“Sure! You can have just one, though. The rest are for Kaa-kun!” Hagumi went back to prepping the food as she turned on the stove to boil the chicken dumplings.

 

“You know, you’re a good cook, Hagumi. I can see now why Kasumi loves you so much.” Asuka said, between bites of her croquette.

 

* * *

 

As Kasumi slept, she started smelling something delicious from down in the kitchen. As tempted as she was to go down and see what Hagumi was cooking, her aching head and throat restrained her from getting out of bed. Until Hagumi came into her room with the food, Kasumi decided to stay asleep, dreaming about eating all the delicious food she wanted.

 

Almost an hour later, the savory smell of croquettes and chicken dumplings filled Kasumi’s bedroom. However, Kasumi didn’t wake up until she felt Hagumi’s fingers poking at her cheeks, along with her voice calling, “Kaa-kun, wake up!”

 

“Ah, Hagu! You came! And you have my food, like you promised!” Kasumi exclaimed.

 

“Yeah! By the way, can I feed it to you? I want you to enjoy every last bite!”

 

Kasumi laughed. “Sure, if you insist!”

 

“Alright…” Hagumi stabbed a chicken dumpling with her fork, before moving it towards Kasumi’s mouth, “Say ‘Aaah’, Kaa-kun!”

 

Kasumi opened her mouth, and Hagumi fed her the chicken dumpling. Hagumi proceeded to feed Kasumi more dumplings, until they were all gone. Once they were, Kasumi picked up a croquette on her plate and ate it up.

 

“Hagu, I’m sorry if I couldn’t take you out to dinner like I promised. I’m sure you were disappointed…” Kasumi sighed. 

 

Hagumi felt bad seeing Kasumi so upset. “I was, Kaa-kun, but I still got to spend time with you today! So I’m super happy!”

 

“Really?” Touched by Hagumi’s affection, Kasumi blushed. “You’re so sweet, Hagu! Give me a hug!”

 

“But wait, aren’t you sick?” Hagumi said.

 

“Oh, right...But if we do it for a few seconds, I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

 

“Yeah!” Hagumi wrapped her arms around Kasumi’s body, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“There, now you’ll get better in no time!” Hagumi said.

 

“Thank you! I love you so much, Hagu!” Suddenly, Kasumi started laughing, and Hagumi ended up laughing, too.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Saaya-chan!” Kasumi said. Saaya looked up from her book, and saw that Kasumi, along with her girlfriend Hagumi, came to visit Yamabuki Bakery,

 

“Ah, Kasumi-chan. You’ve gotten better.” Saaya said. “And to think you were sick yesterday…”

 

“Well, it’s all thanks to Hagu-chan!” Kasumi gave Hagumi a kiss on the cheek. “I have the best girlfriend in the world!”

 


End file.
